1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a plurality of shielding plates having connecting section for connecting a shielding plate to a neighboring shielding plates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,899,566 issued to Kline on May 31, 2005, discloses an electrical connector for mounting to a mother board. The electrical connector has an insulative housing, plural columns of terminal modules mounted to the insulative housing, and a plurality of shielding plates respectively attached to one side of the terminal module. Each shielding plate is provided with two rows of tails exposed from the base. One row of tails is mounted to the mother board for grounding. During assembly, it is needed to provide a number of circuits formed on the mother board for engaging with the tines of each grounding plate, resulting in complicating the assembly of the shielding plates to the mother board.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is needed to solve the above problem.